


A Nice Little Corner of the Galaxy

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Discussions, anakin ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: While hiding from a group of space pirates, Satine and Obi-Wan discuss the future.





	A Nice Little Corner of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



> It's my first time writing Obitine (and Satine in general), so this one was a little tough for me. I've been rewatching The Clone Wars, so I hope I could do her justice!
> 
> (Also, before you ask, yes dogs do exist in the Star Wars universe. Luke owned one according to the A New Hope novelisation.)

It was just supposed to be a simple mission. He and Anakin would ensure Duchess Satine’s safe return to Mandalore and then return to Coruscant to debrief.

But, of course, they could never be so lucky. A “simple” mission with his and Anakin’s luck would always go sour.

In this case, it was getting attacked and boarded by goddamn Space Pirates. He’d asked Anakin to take care of the situation while he stayed with Satine, a request that his former Padawan had raised an eyebrow at but voiced no actual complaint.

As Anakin ran off, ignited lightsaber in hand, Satine raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve trained him well,” she observed, as the two of them started down the hall in the opposite direction of the pirates.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I try, but he’s more trouble than he’s worth sometimes.”

Satine chuckled. “Like you weren’t just as bad at his age. I seem to remember  _ someone _ butting heads with their master quite a bit while we were in hiding together.”

“Really? Because I remember things going quite differently.”

“Then you’re mind must be starting to go in your old age, Obi.”

The found themselves a safe spot to hide in the cargo bay, just behind a large stack of crates. They pressed their backs to the wall, Obi-Wan resting his hand near the hilt of his lightsaber.

“Have any idea who these pirates might be working for?”

Satine shook her head. “With my political stances? It could be just about anyone who would benefit from having more planets in this blasted war.”

“...So just about anyone.”

“Precisely.”

“Well, that narrows it down, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan rested his head against the wall and sighed. “You ever wonder what you’re going to do once all of this is over?”

“The war, you mean?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“I’d like to keep leading the people of Mandalore. Secure ourselves a proper seat in the Galactic Senate. There’s so much work to be done, and this war is such a distraction from all of it.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Any room for me in all those plans?”

“Really? You’d leave the Order?” Satine chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting that from you of all people.”

“I’ve been playing with the idea.” He sighed, as the ship was rattled by gunfire. “Once the war is over, I think I’m going to leave. Find myself a nice little corner of the Galaxy and settle down for a while.”

“Mandalore is hardly a nice little corner of the Galaxy. And as much as I love you, Obi, I’m not going to leave my life’s work behind just because you want to run off and become a farmer.”

“A big, messy corner of the Galaxy, then.” He rested his head on Satine’s shoulder. “Think about it. You and I sharing a big flat in Sundari, getting a couple of dogs, maybe having a couple of kids. I’d stay home, of course.”

“A Jedi Knight walking dogs and acting like a house husband? What a strange world you’ve made.”

“I’ve seen enough combat in the last two years to last a lifetime, Satine. I’m getting old. I’d just like to rest.”

“Please, if you want rest, children are the furthest thing from it. Bo-Katan hardly got a wink of sleep when she first brought home Korkie.”

Another blast rattled the ship. “It’s better than this.”

Staine sighed. “ _ If _ for some reason you do leave the Jedi Order after the war, you’ll always have a home on Mandalore. And I’ll think about getting a dog.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I suppose that works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your art for today!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
